The Kokiri and His Chair
by jdoss49
Summary: Ganon had kidnapped many of the Kokiri children. This story follows one of them...a boy who slowly falls into madness. There will be another story to answer some questions you may have. It will follow Link of course.


**DAY: 1**

A young Kokiri boy was bounded in chair in on a small white room. Everything was white including the cloths on his body. He was confused. How did I get here? Where am I? How long have I've been here? Is anyone going to save me? All these questions were jumping around in his head.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" he screamed in hopes of a response, but here was nothing but his echo.

 **DAY: 7**

The Kokiri boy was still alone but they, whoever "they" are, let him out of his chair, a chair that he has grown very fond of. That chair became his best friend, his _only_ friend. They'd have conversation. They'd speak amicably. The chair didn't respond of course, but it was still nice to have something to at least share his thoughts with.

"It's weird, isn't it?" he spoke "Why did they choose white of all colors? It's so bland, why not green or even blue, red will do, too." He laughed.

"I rhymed."

 **DAY: 20**

The Kokiri sat patiently for his white mushed food to arrive. It became instinct to him. His food arrived at a certain time. His toilet appeared at a certain time. His bed arrived at a certain time. All of this he knew exactly when it would happen, even though there was nothing in to indicate time.

"What day is it?" he asked his chair.

"What time is it? What year is it? Is time even relevant anymore? Does time even exists?"

He asked his precious chair many questions but all were left unanswered. He was confused, sadden, and scared. He had no sense of anything anymore. His very own existence was slowly fading.

 **DAY: 27**

The Kokiri had just awaken from a deep slumber. He dreamt about what his life was before he appeared in this room or what it seemed to be. His memory was nothing but jumbled puzzle pieces. He was sad. He was lonely. There was no one there to keep him company.

 **Day: 29**

The Kokiri sat in his chair and enjoyed the white mush that he had grown accustomed to. He became parched so he picked up his drink and to his surprise there was a letter underneath it. He quickly unfolded it and read it.

 _Dear Link,_

 _This is Princess Zelda. Gannon has taken over Hyrule and captured many of the Kokiri children. He has them locked somewhere. Impa and I have been trying to track them but nothing has come up yet. Please Link, if you can, please find those lost children._

"What did this letter mean?" The Kokiri boy thought. "Who is Gannon? Is he the reason I'm in this room"

Link..Link..Link. The named sounds so familiar to the boy but he still couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 **Day: 31**

"Look!" a familiar voiced demand. "Watch out!"

The Kokiri boy jolted up from his bed.  
"Whose voice was that?" He wondered

The familiarity of that voice calmed the Kokirir boy. He thought and thought but couldn't figure out to whom that voice belong too.

"What happened to me?" he thought "Why am I here? Where have my memories gone"

He thought and thought. He had to leave this place. He had to remember who he was. He had to go home.

 **Day: ?**

The Kokiri was being pestered by this familiar voice since he had first heard it. That voice would always force him awake in the morning.

"I need to get the fuck out of here!" He screamed "I can't fucking stand it anymore! I need to know who these people are! I need to know who the fuck I am!"

He looked at the chair that he had woken in when he first arrived to this place. He picked up the chair and out of frustration he threw it on the ground. The chair shattered into pieces. The Kokiri boy was sadden because of what he had did to his friend… his only friend.

He sat there and sobbed in silence but it was soon interrupted by red lights and a siren going off along with it. The room started to shake and behind him a door started to open. The Kokiri turned around to see that behind him was a boy in a green tunic with a fairy following behind him. The boy immediately recognized who this mysterious person was and his puzzle of a memory were placed together. The Kokiri had ran to embrace his hero.

 **Day:?**

The Kokiri boy had returned home with all of his missing brothers and sisters. The Hero had defeated Gannon and peace was restored to Hyrule. The Hero had come to Kokiri village to tell his friends that he will stay with Zelda and protect her and everyone from any evil that threatens Hyrule. But to his dismay everyone in the village were all dead and the only one standing was the Kokiri boy. He was covered in blood laughing.

The Hero dropped to his knees and thought, "what did Gannon do to them while they were locked away?"

The Kokiri boy just stood there and laughed and laughed and laughed until The Hero had enough and took the boy's life.


End file.
